kiratto_prichan_fanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Au Dai(~¡School!~)-First Video~DebutLive
��������''~Un pequeño pedido~�������� ''Está conversación se sitúa en un medio día, mediante un chat ~'AuChaN ha entrado al chat~' AuChaN: Holi .w. SNRE: Hola AuChaN: Lamento conectarme a esta hora, en verdad <-< me tarde porque tenía que ayudarle a mi familia con algunas cosas, sé que habíamos acordado que fuera hace 30 minutos SNRE:No hay problema, tengo aún tiempo para explicartelo AuChaN:Bien, dímelo pues, ¿qué necesitas? p-p SNRE: Nada más ni nada menos que debutes, ¿no te supondrá problema verdad? Aunque tu canal está ganando algo de personas, necesitamos un subidón de gente importante para lo que tenemos en mente, y un debut está bueno para atraer personas. AuChaN:¡No! ¡Para nada! Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero ¿y la canción? SNRE: Ya la producimos, también la letra, tu solo debes de hacer lo demás SNRE ha enviado un archivo: Instrumental.ogg SNRE ha enviado un archivo: Letra.txt ' AuChaN: ¡Entiendo! ¡Yo me encargo! En 30 minutos hago el live. SNRE: Lo esperaré con ansias '~AuChaN ha salido del chat~ * Idol: Au Dai * Coord: '''TSRIF Coord Colour * '''Canción: Omona ~Change~ Ok, ¡venga! Yattemita App,¡set! Pritickets, ¡slash! Con una ayuda que va más allá de lo que entiendo, ¡PriChan On Air! Casual, pero agradable, ¡This is My Pop Coord! ��������¡''We are on Air!�������� eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you mae me say (oh boy) eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you mae me say (uh) jyae jom bwa jeo namjareul jom bwa georeumgeorijocha yeojadeuri banalmanae yeah algo shipeo kkok algo shipeo eodi isseotgillae ijeseoya natanasseo yeah jeonhwabeonobuteo ildan jjigeojullae ireumeun piryo eopseo cuz you’re the one baby mangseoriji malgo deo dagawa nareul jogeum deo tteollige haejweo imi cheonnune naegen seonmyeonghaenneunde neolpeun ni pume angyeo sarange ppajyeoinneun nae moseubi eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana nado eodil gadeun jeonhyeo kkullijineun ana hajiman dareun namjadeureun kkeullijiga ana ojik neo baro neoppuni nune an deureowa gin mareun piryo eopseo ildan iri iri wabwa dareumi anira neo uh hokshina honjaseo wasseo nugul gidarineun geon uh aniji aniramyeon deo hwakshilhage hwakshin itge yuhokhaebwa And tell these other girls That you’re mine and say bye bye '''One, two... ¡Yattemita!' (imi cheonnune naegen seonmyeonghaenneunde neolpeun ni pume angyeo sarange ppajyeoinneun nae moseubi) Au está en una pista de cientos de colores, girando y dando vueltas, el camino se acaba y da un salto, atrapando un corazón color rosa este mismo expandiendose alrededor de ella y cubriendo todo el lugar. ¡Colorful Path! eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana neowa nuni majuchin challaye sungando shigani meomchun deuti yeongweonal geot gata kkumeun aninji dashi nuneul kkamppak tteobwado eomeo eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana ��������''Después del live''�������� SNRE: Nada mal, pero no me convence... ¿Quizá deberíamos experimentar más? Categoría:~¡School!~ Categoría:Au Dai